Aullsy One Shot!
by fax19lover
Summary: Just some quick fluff that i wrote after the kissing episode! Hope you love it! Aullsy!


**Hey guys! I'm writing this a like 1:30 AM so sorry if it sucks. I got inspired by watching the new episode where they ****_FINALLY_**** kiss. This is my first Austin and Ally fanfic so please be nice! Flames will be used to fry tacos! T for kissing.**

**Ally POV:**

I was working in Sonic Boom when Austin came in. His hair was all floppy and his eyes sparkled with happiness. I might have a tiny little, huge, crush on him.

"Hey Ally! Let's work on that new song for Friday." He told me.

"M'kay. Let's go." I said before grabbing his hand and jogging upstairs.

"So I was thinking about a softer song. I just finished a song that I really like.. It's for me actually." I told him nervously. He looked happy.

"Really? Let's hear it." he told me.

"M'kay. Here's the music." I said giving him sheet music for it. "It's called It's Who You Are." **(AN: It's by AJ Michalka and its from Secretariat.)**

Austin started the music and I started singing.

It's Who You Are by AJ Michalka

It's not the price  
It's not the game  
It's not the score  
It's not the fame  
Whatever road looks way too far  
It's not what you have  
It's who you are

It's not how fast  
It's not how far  
It's not of cheers  
It's who you are

In darkest night  
You make your sun  
You choose your race  
And then you run

It's never the glory  
It's never the score  
It's not about seeing about who's less and who's more  
Cuz when you find out how fast and how far  
You'll know it's not how much you have  
It's who you are

You lose the moon  
Then be a star  
It's not too soon  
Be who you are  
Whatever road looks way too far  
It's not what you have  
It's who you are

It's never the glory  
It's never the score  
It's not seeing about seeing  
Who's less and who's more  
Cuz when you find out how fast and how far  
You'll know it's not how much you have  
It's who you are

When you have found  
How fast you can run  
When you have found  
Your place in the sun,  
It won't be just you that you'll find  
Has made the run and the climb  
It's everyone

It's never the glory  
It's never the score  
It's not seeing about seeing  
Who's less and who's more  
Cuz when you find out how fast and how far  
you'll know it's not how much you have  
It's who you are  
It's who you are

Learning to bend and not to break  
Living to give more than you take  
Dying to live  
Living to try  
Feet on the ground  
Dreams in the sky

It's never how much you have  
It's who you are

I finished and opened my eyes to see a gobsmacked Austin.

"Ally. That was amazing. We should write a duet to perform someday because you're amazing. " He said as I blushed.

"Thanks and okay.." I told him in a soft voice. I then realized how close we were sitting and how our hands were almost touching but not quite. We locked eyes and I saw passion burning deep within his hazel eyes. He leaned forwards and I did too. Our noses brushed and our foreheads were pressed together. My eyes closed and our lips finally touched.

Sparks exploded from our lips. I gasped and wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my hands in his gorgeous blonde hair. He sucked my bottom lip causing me to squeak. He took the opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth. He tasted like sugar.

We pulled away panting for breath and I grinned. His eyes were alight with passion and... love? No he couldn't love me.

"Ally.. Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked me.

"Of course!" I squealed and pulled him into a hug. Hugging led to more kissing and we were thoroughly distracted when Dez and Trish walked through the doors.

"Hey Ally can we- OH MY GOD! Sorry! Um... Erm.. UH bye!" Dez squeaked before sprinting downstairs. Trish just laughed.

"I knew you two would be together someday! I have to go get fired so... Bye!" She said before walking back downstairs. I turned to a very pink Austin.

"Um.. That was awkward." I giggled nervously. He nodded.

"Yeah juste un peu. Just a little." he said. Stupid smart French speaker. I take Spanish instead.

"Yeah but life is perfect now and that's how it should stay." I said before leaning in and kissing him softly. It's true because right now life feels like nothing is wrong and that's the way I want it to stay. Just right.

**Hehehe! Like it or hate it? Please review and give me feedback. Just a one shot so... yeah. Bye!**


End file.
